


Zajączek

by Filigranka



Category: DOGS (Manga), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Ib (Video Game), Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends, Sherlock (TV), The Avengers (2012), The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Foklor, Gen, Humor, Polski | Polish, bardzo luźno potraktowana japońska kultura. wielbiciele; nie patrzeć!, cień szkicu wspomnienie odbicia okruchy fabuły, coś jakby a la niemal poniekąd intryga kryminalna, hate: connecting people vel negatywne emocje jako zaprawa, lecz kiedy jej ni ma samotnyś jak pies, lemury, ludzie zwariowałam fiki rozdaję, miniaturki drobiazgi okruchy, napięcia w relacjach, rodzina ach rodzina rodzina rodzina nie cieszy gdy jest, spełniamy życzenia, zbiorek, łopocząca garderoba
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-09
Updated: 2013-05-17
Packaged: 2017-12-08 00:43:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 6,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/754980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/pseuds/Filigranka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zbiorówka fików-prezentów na Zajączka. Pod bazie i do mazurków, bab, serników. Gatunkowo, jak zwykle przy zbiorkach, bardzo różnorodnie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lary i penaty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Myszyna](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Myszyna), [amazing_psyche](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=amazing_psyche), [kottkvarn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kottkvarn/gifts), [Fryderyka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fryderyka/gifts).



> Dla myszyny. Miały być lemury. Udało mi się zmieścić i lemury, i intrygę kryminalną. Szytą równie grubymi nićmi, co te serialowe.

W piękny, majowy dzień Sherlock i John zwiedzali ZOO w Whipsnade. Właściwie, nie tyle „zwiedzali", ile prowadzili śledztwo – dzień wcześniej media doniosły o wypadku karmiciela, Grega Forda; mężczyzna wpadł do klatki z tygrysami. Na wybiegu znajdował się, niestety, nowy okaz, nieznający pracownika; zestresowany drapieżnik ciężko poturbował człowieka, który zmarł w szpitalu, mimo, co podkreślili dziennikarze, natychmiastowej, heroicznej pomocy przyjaciela ofiary, Marka Gibona.  
     Zdarzenie wyglądało na wypadek, przynajmniej zdaniem Watsona, dlatego bardzo zdumiało go nagłe ożywienie detektywa. Holmes przejrzał sieć w poszukiwaniu amatorskich filmików („ci ludzie nie mają przyzwoitości, kręcić czyjąś śmierć, a potem wrzucać ją na YouTube'a" stwierdził z niesmakiem doktor; „w nosie mam jakieś głupie konwencje i przyzwoitości, póki ci ludzie dostarczają mi tak doskonały materiał" odparował Sherlock), znalazł artykuły, obejrzał dosłownie wszystko, co było dostępne, a następnie kazał Johnowi – „ty jesteś lepszy w kontaktach z bufonami o małym móżdżku, którym powierzono niewielką władzę, a kimś takim właśnie jest dyrektor ZOO" – skontaktować się z dyrekcją, oznajmić, że to morderstwo, biorą tę sprawę i stawią się z samego rana.  
     Co też uczynili. Zaskoczenie lekarza rosło z każdą chwilą – normalnie detektyw unikał podróży. Fakt, że sprawa tak pozornie nieznaczna i zwyczajna aż tak zaaferowała Holmesa wzbudził podejrzliwą ciekawość Watsona; spróbował pociągnąć współlokatora za język, ale mężczyzna milczał jak grób, zbywając go tymi swoimi „to oczywiste, daj mi myśleć, nie gadaj, nie bądź nudny, nudny, nudny!".  
     Dyrektor (wysoki, szczupły, łysiejący blondyn) nie był najszczęśliwszy. Dziennikarze za to, zauważywszy Sherlocka, nie posiadali się z radości. John był pewien, że czeka ich teraz rozmowa z kierownikiem, a potem kolegami ofiary, ale detektyw zbył tego pierwszego, stwierdzając, że grafik pracy znalazł w sieci na forum pracowników – notabene inne niż te oficjalne, co wywołało falę komentarzy dotyczących niekompetencji zarządu – znajomi zaś, nawet ten, który nieszczęśnika wyciągnął, w ogóle go nie zainteresowali.  
     Poszli za to na wyspę lemurów. Zdumienie Watsona rosło: Holmes zwykle poświęcał czas pracy, pracy, pracy – albo wymyślaniu najbardziej irytujących sposobów na zabijanie nudy. Tymczasem teraz geniusz ze stoickim spokojem, całkowicie skupiony, karmił ospałe zwierzęta. Karmił je zresztą nielegalnie, przyniesionym z sobą jedzeniem; o użyciu tego z ogrodu zoologicznego z jakiegoś powodu nie chciał nawet słyszeć. Gdy doktor wreszcie zapytał Sherlock oznajmił, takim tonem, jakiego zwykle używał, gdy tłumaczył oczywistości „tym nudnym, normalnym ludziom":  
     — Lemury są wspaniałe. Uwielbiam je.  
     — Nie znosisz ludzi. — O śledztwie John taktownie postanowił nie wspominać.  
     — Ludzi. Lemury to nie są nawet ludzkie duchy, wbrew nazwie. Myślałem, że pojmujesz koncept metafory? Lemury są ciche. Ludzie są głośni. Lemury poruszają się z gracją, bezszelestnie. Ludzie wchodzą i wytwarzają wokół siebie szum, uwielbiają robić szum, są gorsi od słoni. Nic nie przeszkadza mi myśleć tak, jak ludzie.  
     — Tak, tak, złapałem aluzję — mruknął lekarz i zamilkł.  
     Stali tam jeszcze dość długo, aczkolwiek Holmes przerwał karmienie dość szybko. Patrzył jednak nadal, prawdziwie zauroczony. W końcu westchnął.  
     — Biedne maleństwa... Niecne siły wykorzystały was w swojej rozgrywce. Weterynarz będzie musiał pobrać od próbki krwi. Biedactwa.  
     — Mógłbyś czasem wykazać podobną empatię w stosunku do ludzi — bąknął Watson, nadal taktownie pomijając kwestię „niecnych sił"; detektyw uwielbiał popisywać się przed większą widownią.  
     — Dlaczego? — prychnął Sherlock. — Lemury są znacznie lepsze od ludzi. Tworzą zorganizowane społeczności bez hałasu, którzy towarzyszy tym ludzkim, komunikują się znacznie ciekawiej niż ludzie, przez węch głównie – cichsze to i szybsze, nie potrzeba miliona słów, z których dziewięćdziesiąt procent to i tak kłamstwa, które trzeba ignorować, by dojść do prawdy. Straszliwie nieefektywne — stwierdził z niesmakiem. — I nie marnują energii – lemury, znaczy. Mają oszałamiająco wolny metabolizm, jak trzeba, to wyłączają niepotrzebne funkcje albo zapadają w sen – wiesz, jak ja bym chciał tak umieć? Ten poziom kontroli nad tym głupim, uciążliwym ciałem, całą tą fizjologią, emocjami, wszystkimi głupotami, które nie pozwalają ludziom – mnie! – rozwinąć skrzydeł, ja jak bym chciał móc to tak kontrolować! — w głosie mężczyzny zabrzmiała prawdziwa tęsknota, szczery żal i doktorowi na moment zabrakło słów.  
     Drogą nadchodził właśnie karmiciel, Mark Gibon, bohater poprzedniego dnia. Lekarz rozpoznawał go z telewizji, zdjęć, nagrań: niski, przysadzisty brunet z szarymi oczami, niczym specjalnym się nie wyróżniający. Wyglądał na wyczerpanego. Dyrektor szedł obok niego, rozmawiali cicho. John natychmiast poczuł współczucie. W końcu pracownik stracił, jeśli wierzyć mediom, przyjaciela, którego znał od dzieciństwa, świadka na własnym ślubie.  
     Holmes wyciągnął torebkę z mieszanką owocową, po czym zaczął ostentacyjnie podawać jedzenie zwierzętom. Watson jęknął w duchu. Podejście detektywa do osób w żałobie naprawdę wzbudzało chęć walnięcia geniusza w tej „wysoce funkcyjny, socjopatyczny" łeb.  
     — Nie wolno ich karmić samodzielnie, proszę pana. Mogę panu przynieść specjalną mieszankę, kosztuje... — zaczął automatycznie Mark.  
     — Doprawdy? — syknął Sherlock, wchodząc w tryb antagonizująco-arogancko-oświecający – a przynajmniej takie cechy wyróżniał w nim doktor. — Nie przeszkodziło to jakoś panu wczoraj nakarmić ich resztkami ostatniej przekąski pana nieszczęsnego przyjaciela, chociaż wiedział pan doskonale, że zawiera ona sporą dawkę benzodiazepinów i pochodnych, dawkę dość dużą, by wywołać oszołomienie u dorosłego mężczyzny, a co dopiero zaszkodzić lemurowi. Wiedział pan doskonale, bo sam pan ją tam wpuścił, prawdopodobnie strzykawką – zdobycie ich musiało być dziecinnie łatwe, z pewnością opisał pan lokalnemu konowałowi, jak to cierpi na stany lękowe, nie może spać i tak dalej, w sumie, może nawet pan nie kłamał, żona, która zdradza z najlepszym przyjacielem, to faktycznie powód do załamania dla słabych charakterów, a pan z pewnością jest słabym, małym człowiekiem, skoro zamiast porozmawiać z tamtą dwójką albo po prostu się rozwieść, bał się pan opinii „rogacza" do tego stopnia, iż wolał pan celowo wywołać wypadek kolegi, a potem jeszcze zyskać sławę „bohatera". Niskie to — zakończył Holmes przemowę z ewidentną pogardą — i głupie. Chciał pan odwrócić od siebie podejrzenia, a właśnie je na siebie zwrócił, przynajmniej moje. Poza tym, autopsja na pewno wykazałaby obecność środków – chociaż, wtedy lokalny konował uznałby pewnie, że zmarły po prostu brał środki nasenne. Zresztą, przy tak ewidentnej przyczynie śmierci nikt nie robi testu na obecność narkotyków. No i środki przeciwbólowe, cała ta chemia, którą podano mu w szpitalu, mogłaby wypaczyć wyniki. W końcu różnica w czasie podania wynosiła najwyżej koło godziny...  
     — Zmarły prawie na pewno brał czasem środki nasenne, proszę pana, trzy czwarte Anglii je bierze. Chciałbym zobaczyć dowody... — zaczął dyrektor.  
     Sam oskarżony nie mówił nic. Wydawał się wstrząśnięty i John uznał, że jeśli to kolejna psychologiczna zagrywka Sherlocka, to go zabije. A przynajmniej porządnie rąbnie. Naprawdę porządnie.  
     — Lemury są bardziej osowiałe niż powinny — prychnął detektyw. — Niech weterynarz zbada ich krew. Metabolizm tych zwierząt jest tak wolny, że cokolwiek podał im ten człowiek — ton znowu przepełnił niesmak — na pewno jeszcze krąży biedactwom w żyłach. Błąd – gdyby pan te resztki po prostu wyrzucił, to nikt by raczej nie latał po wysypisku; ale pan jest tchórzem, więc wolał pan wybrać wyjście, które, jak pan sądził, idealnie zaciera ślady. Idiota. Idiotycznie prosta, normalna, nudna zbrodnia.  
     — Wstydź się — dorzucił lekarz w jakimś przebłysku czarnego poczucia humoru czy rezygnacji.  
     Dyrektor pewnie chciał coś jeszcze dodać, ale brunet obok niego naraz, machnąwszy ręką, oznajmił tonem, w którym brzmiały nuty zaskakująco, łudząco wręcz podobne do „ulgi":  
     — Ta. Facet ma rację. Zabiłem Grega. I nie wiem, skąd pan wiesz, ale faktycznie sypiał z Ann... z moją żoną. To — odetchnął głęboko — właściwie dobrze, że pan odgadłeś. Od wczoraj nie mogłem... cały czas o nim myślałem. Nie dawało mi to spokoju. A te małe, lemury, dzisiaj rano tak jeszcze na mnie patrzyły, myślałem, że pewnie za nim tęsknią i poczułem się gorzej, jakby mi wypominały. Bo Greg był moim przyjacielem od zawsze, to właściwie wszystko wina tej suki... ale ona jest... ona jest taka... — zacukał się. — Robi ze mną, co chce. Nie mógłbym jej skrzywdzić. Jest dla mnie wszystkim, Greg to wiedział, a mimo wszystko... mimo wszystko — tamtemu łzy stanęły w oczach.  
     Sherlock prychnął mało empatyczny, niewątpliwie jednak słuszny z punktu widzenia prawa i porządku społecznego komentarz. Dyrektor, wstrząśnięty, automatycznie chyba chwycił Marka za ramię, gestem ni to pocieszającym, ni to zatrzymującym. John dzwonił na policję i podał potrzebne informacje spokojnym głosem rutyniarza.  
     Kiedy już wychodzili z terenu ZOO, żegnani błyskami fleszy (media skądś się zwiedziały, detektyw obstawiał wtyczkę w lokalnym oddziale policji; Watson się zgadzał) oraz wyciem policyjnych syren, lekarz spytał jeszcze Holmesa, wyraźnie zirytowanego zamieszaniem, jakby też nieco melancholijnego:  
     — Wiesz, ten numer z tygrysem ma w sobie coś egzotycznego, fakt, ale tak poza tym to faktycznie banalne morderstwo z pospolitym motywem – właśnie, jak zgadłeś, że to chodziło o kobietę?  
     — Niewiele innych rzeczy może aż tak poróżnić dwóch dorosłych mężczyzn, przyjaciół z dzieciństwa.  
     — Znaczy... strzelałeś? Sądziłem, że ty zawsze dedukujesz, wiesz — zakpił John.  
     — To nie jest strzelanie, to jest statystyka — natychmiast poprawił go detektyw.  
     — Jak chcesz. W każdym razie, to jest nudna zbrodnia — wrócił do tematu doktor. — Czemu się nią zająłeś? I to z taką werwą?  
     Sherlock rzucił tęskne spojrzenie na bramę ogrodu zoologicznego.  
     — Chciałem zobaczyć lemury.  
     Watson zamrugał.  
     — Wiesz, gdybyś kiedykolwiek mi powiedział, że wykazujesz jakieś ludzkie odruchy – co prawda w stosunku do zwierząt, ale zawsze – to sam bym cię chętnie tutaj przywoził w każdy weekend. Albo częściej. W końcu, skoro ich nazwa oznacza duchy żądające zemsty i sprawiedliwości, to twój zawód... ty sam jesteś z nimi wyraźnie związany. Może nie, że jesteś takim starożytnym lemurem, ale wykonujesz ich robotę i...  
     Holmes potrząsnął głowę, naraz znowu nadąsany.  
     — John, to nonsens. „Lemury" to tylko nazwa, którą nadał tym zwierzętom Linneusz, na podstawie wyjątkowo powierzchownych i nielogicznych przesłanek zresztą. To nie są duchy. Duchy nie istnieją — brzmiał, jakby mówił do pięciolatka. — To tylko niemądra nazwa, a ja zresztą nie służę żadnej sprawiedliwości. Chodzi mi tylko o zagadki. A poza tym, przecież wiesz, że nie mógłbym marnować czasu na takie czułostkowe wyprawy. To irracjonalne, głupie i marnuje czas, który mój mózg mógłby przeznaczyć na coś lepszego. Tak samo, jak sen. Sen też jest głupia, czułostkową potrzebą, tylko, niestety, biologiczną, więc konieczne. Inne podobne głupoty wyeliminowałem.  
     — Więc morderstwo to był pretekst, którego potrzebowałeś, by spełnić jakieś swoje dziecinne wymagania? — lekarz niemal parsknął śmiechem.  
     — One nie są dziecinne. Są racjonalne. Uleganie czułostkowym potrzebom, na przykład chęci zobaczenia lemurów, jest dziecinne. I konwencjonalne, i normalne, i nudne, nudne, nudne, John, przestań mówić, rozpraszasz mnie, a zajmuję się ciekawymi obliczeniami, rozmowami o jakichś nudnych ludzkich konwenansach. Natychmiast przestań.  
     Doktor podniósł oczy ku niebu; Sherlock naprawdę nie umiał ukrywać, że bardzo chce uciec od jakiegoś tematu. Miał się za to, oczywiście, za mistrza w udawaniu obojętności. Dobre sobie. Watson nie sądził wszakże, by jego rolą było obalanie murów pałacu myśli czy uczuć, czy neuronów drugiego mężczyzny, toteż zmilczał, własny pobłażliwy uśmiech przykrył taktownie dłonią, symulując ziewnięcie, i spokojnie podreptał za jedynym na świecie detektywem-konsultantem w kierunku dworca.


	2. Zabawki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dla amazing_psyche.

**Skarbiec**

Czasami Mystique bardzo starannie nie zastanawiała się, dlaczego właśnie Rogue. Co sprawiło, że tylko tę dziewczynę pokochała tak bardzo? Przypadek? Obecność Wyroczni, jeden ze spokojniejszych okresów w życiu, moment, w którym pozwoliła sobie marzyć? Głupota, więc, która ostatecznie drogo ją kosztowała?  
     Nie chciała się przyznać, zwłaszcza przed samą sobą, iż prawdopodobnie zwyciężyła biologia, zaprogramowane przywiązanie; gdyby dała pozostałym dzieciom tyle czasu, gdyby zainwestowała w nie uwagę, siły, emocje – kochałaby je nie mniej niż Rogue.  
     Nigdy nie zamierzała się przyznać. Nie znosiła straconych szans, nienawidziła swoich błędów. Wersja z komunią dusz, szansą choćby przypadkową, ale jedyną we wszechświecie, brzmiała zdecydowanie lepiej.

 

 

**Zespół**

Relacje Wandy z Magnetem były dziwne, przynajmniej w opinii Pietra. Nie, nie dlatego, że siostra regularnie próbowała wykończyć ojca – to wydawało się najzupełniej normalne przy jej osobowości. W końcu kiedyś ją skrzywdził.  
     Sęk w tym, że Wanda była jednym z najbardziej pokrętnie lojalnych ludzi, jakich Quicksilver widział. Szukała „taty" niestrudzenie, zawsze na tropie, zawsze gotowa wyśledzić go i zmusić do pojedynku. Doprawdy, najwierniejsi podwładni Eryka opuszczali go częściej niż córka. Wzruszający dowód przywiązania.  
     Jeśli, oczywiście, pominąć mordercze intencje. Pietro sądził, że owszem, należy: obcowania z mutantkami wyrobiły w nim przekonanie, że tak wypaczona... ekscentryczna logika jest jedyną, jaką znają kobiety.

 

 

**Kąt**

Znowu to zrobiła. Zabawki leżały poskręcane i popsute, nawet jego ukochany plastikowy miecz. Żeby tylko zabawki – cały pokój był w drzazgach. Losu swoich ciuchów Pietro wolał nawet nie dociekać, by nie załamać się jeszcze bardziej. Jak on się ludziom pokaże?  
     Wanda siedziała pod ścianą, skulona, wodząc wokół nieobecnym, acz przerażonym wzrokiem. Ręce zaplecione na kolanach jej drżały, ale żadna moc się z nich nie wydobywała – przynajmniej na wyczucie małego, a to miał spore. Zdolność do dostrzeżenia pierwszych objawów irytacji u siostry nie raz ratowała mu skórę. Ma się czego bać, pomyślał teraz chłopiec z odcieniem mściwości, tata ją chyba zabije!


	3. A    rtyzm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock w wolontariacie, wieszanie obrazów i czytanie baśni. Chcecie wiedzieć, kto tak straszliwe prompty rzuca? Kottkvarn.

  
    — Nie. Nigdy. Nie zgadzałem się — oznajmił stanowczo Sherlock. — Wolę iść na te parę dni do więzienia. Albo zapłacić grzywnę.  
     Mycroft uniósł brwi.  
     — Ty zapłacisz? Z czego? Masz na myśli „Mycroft zapłaci", prawda? Cóż – załatwiłem ci już złagodzenie kary do prac społecznych. I nie, nie idziesz do więzienia. Mój wizerunek by tego nie przeżył. Ty też zresztą nie.  
     — Mam w nosie twój wizerunek... — zaczął detektyw, ale brat przerwał mu:  
     — Pomyśl o mamusi. Syn w więzieniu, taki wstyd! Jak ona by to zniosła?  
     Młodszy Holmes momentalnie umilkł. John westchnął. Wcale nie był pewien, czy popiera pomysł Mycrofta. Wizja Sherlocka jako „celebryty" czytającego dzieciom jawiła mu się jako zdecydowanie surrealna. W najlepszym razie. W najgorszym widział ją bardzo rzeczywiście: tłum przerażonych, obrażonych, płaczących dzieci i wściekły, naburmuszony, wyjątkowo nieznośny detektyw. Dodajmy do tego urażonych rodziców, których sekrety ten drań wyciągnie publicznie.  
     Niemniej, tyle tylko starszy Holmes zdołał ugrać, podobno. Watson podejrzewał, że zrobił to specjalnie, by „prace społeczne" pozostały karą dla winowajcy – Sherlocka. Sherlocka, który w trakcie śledztwa dotyczącego fali kradzieży dzieł sztuki, nonszalancko „pożyczył" sobie do prezentacji poglądu piłeczkę z instalacji Kippenbergera. Piłeczkę wyrzucił, beztrosko. Piłeczka, jak się okazało, została wyprodukowana przez nieistniejącą już firmę, więc kompozycja została bezpowrotnie zniszczona. Straty liczono w setkach tysięcy euro i tylko niezwykłej dobrej woli poszkodowanego, prywatnego kolekcjonera (za ową stał pewnie Mycroft), sprawa skończyła się na skazaniu detektywa na kilkanaście godzin prac społecznych. Na rzecz dzieci. O ile godziny spędzone na wieszaniu obrazów w prywatnych galeriach upłynęły stosunkowo bezstresowo – właściciele galerii spokojnie poinformowali lekarza, że nie z takimi ekscentrykami, egotykami i inszymi potworami muszą się w swojej pracy borykać – o tyle przeciwko czytaniu dzieciom bajek oraz opowiadaniu o swoich „przygodach" Sherlock gwałtownie protestował od samego początku. Doktor musiał pilnować, by tamten celowo się nie naćpał albo nie wywołał u siebie poważnej infekcji w dniu spotkania.  
     John miał więc prawo być pełen najczarniejszych przeczuć. Starszy z braci Holmes był za to w wyśmienitym humorze, co tylko wzmagało niepokój Watsona.  
     Na miejscu czekała na nich gromadka przejętych malców. Sporo dziewczynek, co trochę zaskoczyło doktora, niezaznajomionego z najnowszymi trendami wśród dziatwy. Z pisków młodych dam wywnioskował wszakże, że Sherlock swoje powodzenie w tej grupie zawdzięcza tyleż przygodom oraz dedukcji, ile kościom policzkowym, rozwianemu szalikowi i ogólnie – łopoczącej garderobie.  
     Ta konstatacja zdumiała nie tylko lekarza, ale, jak uświadomił sobie patrząc na spłoszonego naraz kolegę, także detektywa. Wpatrzone w młodego Holmesa, rozanielone tudzież rozgogolone panienki wyraźnie kłopotały biedaka bardziej niż nagusieńka Irena Adler. Może dlatego, że się ich nie spodziewał, może dlatego, że nie lubił tłumów, może dlatego, że nie do końca pojmował ich zainteresowanie. Irena była pod tym względem prostsza.  
     — Nie wiem — mruknął John do Mycrofta, zoczywszy pannę z hasłem „Pragnę cię, Sherly" wypisanym na powiekach — czy dobór książki na pewno akuratny. Harry Potter to może być dla tych dziewcząt zbyt niewinna lektura.  
     Tamten w odpowiedzi tylko się uśmiechnął.  
     — Spokojnie. One i tak nie będą słuchały, będą za to patrzyły na... usta mojemu kochanemu bratu. To powinno go nauczyć szacunku dla sztuki — dodał z mocą.  
     Ano, pomyślał Watson, tego – to z pewnością.


	4. Skrusz i złam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dla Pastisz. Dzień Lokiego, jak zażyczono.

Psychologowie, uznał Loki, to największa zaraza wszechświata. Z naciskiem na „naj". Uznali, że jego próby podbicia świata wynikają z problemów z poczuciem własnej wartości i zaburzonego poczucia własnej ważności.  
     Absolutnie nie miał go zaburzonego. Uważał, że jest najważniejszą osobą we wszechświecie, co było zgodne ze stanem faktycznym.  
     Ogłosiwszy księcia zakompleksionym, królewscy psychoterapeuci ogłosili „Dzień Lokiego", dzień, w którym wszyscy spróbują być dla niego mili, wspierać i zwracać uwagę na ukryte w nim dobro.  
     Loki był pewien, że żadnego dobra w nim nie ma. Dwór się nie zgodził. Loki cały dzień urządzał złośliwe figle: spuścił Baldurowi jemiołę na głowę (drań uskoczył), broń zamienił w drewniane zabawki, Thorowi dorzucił soli do rogu z miodem, wiedząc, że tamten nie pozwoli sobie na dyshonor odłożenia naczynia przed wypiciem całości. Dwór, rozanielony, zachwycał się jego poczuciem humoru oraz zdolnościami magicznymi. Dwór oklaskiwał jego zręczność. Dwór nieustannie zapewniał, że nieważne, co zrobi, będą go kochać, bo jest ich dzieckiem, bratem, towarzyszem.  
     Loki, załamany, na dobre kilka miesięcy dał sobie spokój z psikusami i, na złość wszystkim, zachowywał się porządnie, ba, nawet wielkodusznie. Pomagał w polowaniach, warzeniu miodu, emerytowane Walkirie przeprowadzał przez galaktyczne jezdnie. Psychologowie, uznał dwór, który wreszcie mógł trochę odetchnąć, to jednak najcwańsze bestie wszechświata.


	5. Duch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dla Vincee. Ta-ak, z tego można zrobić wieloodcinkową opowieść. Ostatnio tylko takie pomysły przychodzą mi do głowy. Ale zajączki to są, generalnie, miniaturki. Tyle czasu mam (i, nie ukrywajmy, chęci).

Garry nie miał specjalnych pretensji do małej Mary, już nie. Po latach – nie wiedział, ilu, od jego przebudzenia minęło jednak na pewno sporo czasu – spędzonych w koszmarnej, acz artystycznie wysublimowanej, przestrzeni obrazów Guerteny, doskonale rozumiał, czemu mała chciała się stąd wyrwać. Nie miał też pretensji do Ib, to biedne, zagubione dziecko próbowało przecież ze wszystkich sił uratować całą trójkę.  
     Nie miał pretensji do siebie, losu ani nawet Malarza. Jakby te lata kompletnie wyprały go z emocji, gniewu, żalu, nienawiści. A może zawsze był taki. Nie pamiętał, nie do końca, życie przed wizytą w galerii zatarło się mu we wspomnieniach, kojarzył tylko, że takowe miał, że istniało, że on istniał – jako człowiek. Pamiętał za to doskonale wędrówkę z Ib, spotkanie Mary, pamiętał pułapki, przeszkody, pamiętał przehandlowanie swojej róży za tę czerwoną, pamiętał wreszcie błękitne płatki na podłodze, nagłą słabość, ciemność nadpływającą przed oczy. Umarł, prawdopodobnie.  
     Ale w świecie Guerteny nic, co martwe, takim nie pozostaje. Sztuka przyjęła go, przetworzyła i wypluła jako część siebie, ponownie ożywioną. A przynajmniej takiego wytłumaczenia się trzymał. Żadne inne nie przychodziło mu do głowy.  
     Garry istniał więc, przynajmniej jako obraz. Śpiącego mężczyzny, konkretniej – ta cecha najwyraźniej przeszła na niego, ponieważ zwykle był senny, łatwo popadał w rozmarzenie, nie miał też wiele siły. Aczkolwiek to ostatnie mogło być efektem śmierci i przebudzenia. Najpewniej był najnowszym elementem świata Malarza, może dlatego też najsłabszym. Poza tym, rzeczywiście utracił swoją różę; wciąż nie znalazł kolejnej.  
     Garry istniał więc i nie czuł żalu. Czuł za to spokojną pewność, jeden, jedyny imperatyw – wydostać się na zewnątrz. Dostać ciało. Wrócić tam, gdzie przynależał. Zamierzał wobec tego, bez śladu złych uczuć, zupełnie na spokojnie, może nawet z melancholijnym smutkiem (do czegoż zmusza nas egzystencja!), wywołać kolejna kolizję ze światem żywych, wciągnąć kogoś do nadprzyrodzonej galerii, a następnie zająć jego miejsce, tak, jak zrobiła to wcześniej Mary. Zadziałało raz, zadziała i drugi. Chłopak miał nadzieję złapać kogoś w średnim lub starszym wieku, nie dzieci – kogoś, kto przeżył już trochę lat w prawdziwym świecie, kto przeżył te lata, które Mary odebrała Garry’emu. Sądził, że tak będzie uczciwiej.  
     Oczywiście, jeśli galeria wybierze same niewinne a naiwne dziewczątka, również nie się nie zawaha. Wzruszy ramionami, mruknie „szkoda”, przejdzie przez obraz i trudno, żegnaj, biedna duszyczko. Pewność była całkowita, imperatyw tak silny, że palił. Nie mógłby przegapić szansy, nie mógłby tu zostać. Nie zamierzał okazywać więcej litości niż okazano jemu. Niech ten, kto zostanie tutaj uwięziony, zatroszczy się o swoje przyszłe uwolnienie.  
     Na samym początku, zaraz po przebudzeniu, bał się, że może Mary postanowi zniszczyć wystawę, na zawsze uwięzić go w świecie Guerteny czy wręcz zabić. Dziewczynka nigdy wszakże się nie pokazała. Ani w tej galerii, ani w kolejnych, gdzie pokazywano prace zebrane artysty, ani w magazynach, gdzie je przechowywano i konserwowano. W końcu spoczęły w dawnym domu twórcy, przerobionym na muzeum. W miasteczku całkiem niedaleko od jego rodzinnego miasta. Tam także nawet stopa małej nie postała. Gary zastanawiał się czasem, czy wynika to z lęku, zapomnienia czy lekceważenia – czy Mary mogłaby ponownie zostać wciągnięta w świat obrazów? To wydawałoby się mu najsprawiedliwszym rozwiązaniem. Pożyła w końcu ileś lat jego życiem. Niech mu je teraz zwróci.  
     Rozważania te były czysto teoretyczne i chłopak niekiedy sam się z nich podśmiewał. Skoro mała postanowiła unikać wystawy jak diabeł święconej wody, to przecież nigdy jej nie złapie. Musiałby się za nią uganiać po świecie, kiedy już wróci, a na to mężczyzna zdecydowanie nie miał ochoty. Po co tracić czas? Już dość mu go zabrał Guertena.  
     Ib za to pojawiała się czasami. Ostatnio częściej. Tłumaczyła kustoszkom, że widziała tę wystawę w dzieciństwie i nie może jej zapomnieć, że te prace przyciągają ją, hipnotyzują, fascynują. Że ma wrażenie, iż są wspomnieniem czegoś, o czym sama już zdążyła zapomnieć. Lubiła zwłaszcza portret Garry’ego. Czasami mogłabym się w nim zakochać, mówiła ze śmiechem, a czasami mam wrażenie, że to mógłby być mój starszy brat.  
     Chłopakowi to – cóż, może nawet pochlebiało. Może budziło w jego sercu ckliwą, ledwie pamiętaną nutę. Lecz było również wielce nie na rękę, niepokojące. Co, jeśli Ib znowu zostanie wciągnięta do świata artysty? Kwestia, czy go rozpozna, bledła w porównaniu z pytaniem: czy Garry będzie zmuszony wymienić swoją wolność za tę dziewczyny? Podjął kiedyś przeciwną decyzję, bez wahania oddał własną różę: wówczas jednak nie wiedział, co to tak naprawdę oznacza. Teraz znał świat, który miałby wybrać, teraz pragnął uciec za wszelką cenę; czyniło to problem nieporównywalnie trudniejszym.  
     Ib wyglądała... całkiem podobnie do dawnej siebie. Nosiła teraz krótkie włosy, z blond pasemkami. Preferowała chyba raczej spodnie niż spódnice, przynajmniej tak ubrana przychodziła do galerii. Wąskie spodnie, długie, kolorowe, powiewające kardigany i pod tym proste bluzki. Zauważał wszystkie te szczegóły. Jak mógłby nie? Dziewczyna spędzała pod obrazem „śpiącego młodzieńca” naprawdę sporo czasu. Co tym bardziej komplikowało sytuację.  
     Garry czekał więc na właściwy moment, zastawiał pułapki, szykował zagadki dla „gości”, pielęgnował swoją fałszywą różę. Czekał. I miał nadzieję, że akurat tamtego dnia Ib nie przyjdzie do galerii.  
     Coś – przeczucie czy doświadczenie – podpowiadało mu jednak, że może nie mieć nawet tyle szczęścia.


	6. Biała dama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dla Esien. Miało być o zaklęciu czy duchu, który ukradł wiosnę. Jak zawsze, obawiam się, przekręciłam założenia. Och, i to nie jest humoreska, właściwie, to chyba smutne.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Owszem, pomieszanie klanu Matoba z dworem i XX wieku z X jest błędem do bólu świadomym. Kolorytu dodaje. No, poza tym to przecież tacy tradycjonaliści... ; - )

Jako dziecko Matoba był tak przyzwyczajony do wszelkiego rodzaju yōkai, że nawet w najzwyklejszych zjawiskach fizycznych doszukiwał się działań duchów. Jeżeli padało, to wielki bóg niebios płakał. Mgła była nadludzką pajęczyną albo dymem z nozdrzy podziemnych smoków, albo chustką pani dolin, pięknej-pięknej-pięknej, jak mama, którą zjawa zgubiła, uciekając przed pożądliwym panem wiatrów – zależnie od jego nastroju i wieku.  
     Kiedy któregoś roku zima trwała niezwykle długo, tak długo, że nawet najstarsi ludzie kiwali głowami ze zdumieniem, a dziennikarze oraz historycy wyszukiwali po archiwach informacji o takiej poprzedniej, Seiji doszedł do wniosku, że jakiś yōkai musiał porwać pannę wiosnę. Zgadzało się to z wieloma legendami świata, które znał z książek – z tą najsłynniejszą, o Prozepinie, na czele.  
     Wyszedł więc do lasu, w kierunku pobliskich jaskiń, by poszukać w nich zejścia do podziemnych krain, gdzie przetrzymywano w jego mniemaniu wiosnę. Szedł powoli, mimo rakiet zapadając się trochę w śniegu. Okolice znał dobrze, ale cała przykryta białym puchem nijak nie chciała odpowiadać obrazom z jego pamięci. Pod wieczór, kiedy zmarzł, a zapasy czekolady się skończyły, postanowił wracać – i musiał przyznać się przed sobą do klęski. Nie wiedział, gdzie jest. Zgubił drogę.  
     Był za mały, by wpaść w prawdziwą panikę. Pojęcia „śmierci", „zamarznięcia" były abstrakcyjne, za to „niebezpieczeństwo" miało mile ekscytujący posmak. Uznał, że równie dobrze może nadal szukać wiosny. Może przypadkiem wpadnie na kryjówkę jej porywaczy. Tak oto błądząc, błąkając się, coraz bardziej znużony, coraz bardziej tęskniący za ciepłym, jasnym domem, dostrzegł w oddali niewyraźną sylwetkę kobiety.  
     Uradowany – naprawdę, sprzykrzyła mu się już ta cała przygoda, niech kto inny ratuje wiosnę, on jest zmęczony, mokry i chce do rodziców – podbiegł do niej, z raz nawet potykając się i zanurzając nos we śniegu. Ona też go zauważyła, zaczęła podchodzić, by pomóc, wstał więc szybko, żeby nie wyjść na ofermę.  
     Teraz widział ją lepiej: porcelanowa, prawie przezroczysta cera, skromnie opuszczone oczy, czerwone usta, bieluchne kimono. Poruszała się bardzo zwinnie, nie usłyszał nawet skrzypienia śniegu, gdy ku niemu biegła.  
     — Zgubiłeś się, dziecko? — spytała; miała miły, ciepły głos, otulający jak gruba warstwa śniegu; Matobie przywiódł na myśl ciężkie, wilgotne, powoli spadające z nieba płatki.  
     Cóż, jego dumie ciężko było przyznać się do porażki, ale był zbyt wyczerpany, by dalej odgrywać dzielnego wojownika. Potaknął, przedstawiając się przy okazji, jak na dobrze wychowanego chłopca przystało. Drgnęła jakby, gdy podawał nazwisko – albo może tylko mu się zdawało, bo zaraz potem wyglądała już na tak samo spokojną, czułą, jak wcześniej.  
     — Chodź — szepnęła, wyciągając rękę. — Teraz jest już za późno, byśmy zeszli z gór, zmrok zaraz zapadnie; zabiorę cię do siebie, to niedaleko, a jutro odprowadzę cię do domu.  
     — Rodzice będą się martwić — wymamrotał Seiji, nagle uderzony tą myślą.  
     Nigdy dotąd nie zostawał poza domem na noc. Rodzice na pewno już zaczęli się martwić. Może nawet go szukali. Powinien pójść z panią w dół, poszukać świateł, jeśli go szukają, to na pewno z latarkami i magicznymi pochodniami, i wszystkimi yōkai...  
     Śnieg podniósł się naokoło nich gwałtownie. Zawieja. Dziwne; chwilę temu wcale nie czuł tak bardzo wiatru.  
     — Tylko do jutra rana. To ledwie parę godzin — odpowiedziała kobieta. — A jeśli spróbujemy zejść teraz, możemy zamarznąć albo spaść ze zbocza i połamać karki. To ich dopiero zmartwi — dodała z naciskiem.  
     Dziecko musiało przyznać jej rację. Z ciężkim westchnieniem, czując wyrzuty sumienia, ujął damę za dłoń i pozwolił się prowadzić w głąb gór. Jej palce były bardzo, bardzo zimne, zdziwił się, czemu dziewczyna nie założyła rękawiczek, chciał nawet zapytać, ale śnieg wchodził mu w usta, a zmęczenie sklejało powieki. Wkrótce nie był w stanie ani pytać, ani myśleć, tylko szedł, całkiem automatycznie, bezwolnie, sam nie do końca wiedział, jak, za kobietą.  
     Naraz rozległ się głuchy warkot i z boku wyskoczył na nich wielki cień. Zęby błyszczały mu od odbitego przez śnieg księżycowego światła. Dama krzyknęła, wyraźnie przestraszona, przycisnęła Matobę blisko-blisko-blisko do siebie; przez moment był wdzięczny i zaskoczony jej odwagą – chciała go bronić! – ale w drugiej chwili rozpoznał pokraczny cień oraz towarzyszące mu osoby.  
     Ich rodzinne nue obronne i dwóch kuzynów Seijiego.  
     — Puść dzieciaka! — wrzasnęli w kierunku dziewczyny. — Puszczaj go natychmiast albo cię odeślemy, gdzie twoje miejsce!  
     Kobieta zaśmiała się; jej głos brzmiał nieprzyjemnie, jak skrzypienie śniegu. Chłopiec uniósł spojrzenie i zamarł, przestraszony. Oczy nieznajomej były przerażające, zimne, puste, ciemne jak niebo w noc grudniowego przesilenia. Coś całkiem nieludzkiego z nich biło, to właśnie najmocniej przeraziło Matobę.  
     — A jeśli go puszczę — syczała tymczasem dama, tonem, który brzmiał jak świst lodowatego wiatru w górach — to jaką mam gwarancję, że dacie mi odejść? Że nie wygnacie mnie do piekieł, choćby z zemsty? Egzorcyści są bezwzględni, wszystkie duchy o tym wiedzą! A dziecko wzięło mnie za rękę, zgodnie z każdym prawem jest moje. Cofnijcie się, ostrzegam – nie chcę mieć waszych zamarzniętych trucheł na sumieniu!  
     Kuzyni usłuchali. Nue warczało głucho, ale podążyło za nimi. Do chłopca zaczęło dochodzić, powoli, że wpakował się w większe kłopoty, niż przypuszczał.  
     — Zamierzałam go jutro wam oddać — dodała pani, mierzwiąc pieszczotliwie jego włosy. — Na co mi trzymać dziecko egzorcystów? Same z tym kłopoty. Ale teraz, skoroście mnie zaatakowali, sama nie wiem... — Pogłaskała go po policzku. — Chciałbyś zostać ze mną, Seiji? U mnie byłbyś szczęśliwy, nie musiałbyś pracować, odpoczywałbyś cały dzień przy kominku – albo bawiłbyś się na dworze z innymi dziećmi, lepiłbyś bałwany, rzucał śnieżkami, budował zamki śniegowe... A mój dom! Mój dom to pałac z lodu, Seiji, ukryty w chmurach, ogrzewany magią! Wędrowalibyśmy nad całą Japonią, nad całym światem, gdziekolwiek pada śnieg – tam i my... Nie chciałbyś zostać ze mną, dziecię egzorcystów? Inne yōkai zazdrościłyby mi ciebie, jesteś taki śliczny i taki potężny — szepnęła, przyklękając przy nim, patrząc mu prosto w twarz.  
     — Powiedz „nie", ty mały durniu! — wrzasnął jeden z jego kuzynów, ale Matoba ledwie go usłyszał.  
     Kobieta była taka piękna! Jej oczy znowu się zmieniły, nadal były nieludzkie, teraz wszakże cudowne: ukazywała mu wolne przestrzenie, nieba całego świata, dachy, domy, lasy z różnych zakątków globu, wszystkie ośnieżone, wszystkie czarno-białe, skąpane w świetle księżyca, przypominające ryciny. Była w tej pustce wielka wolność, ale też samotność i chłopcu zrobiło się żal. Może ta zimowa dama bardziej potrzebowała pomocy niż wiosna? Może przyda się jej towarzystwo. Może...  
     Świśt. A potem wrzask, przeraźliwy, przeraźliwy, gorszy niż wizg wiatru w szczelinach lodu, gorszy niż łoskot lawiny, straszny, straszny dźwięk! To dziewczyna krzyczała, ewidentnie z bólu; obróciła się, nadal krzycząc – od jej oddechu drzewa pękały na dwoje, jak przy wielkim mrozie, od jej oddechu śnieg twardniał w lód, od jej oddechu powietrze tężało. Nue zaskomlało i skoczyło ku Seijiemu, zasłaniając go własnym ciałem. Kuzyni wydali zduszone okrzyki, a potem zamilkli.  
     Za plecami kobiety, teraz skulonej na ziemi, ze świętą mantrą na plecach i wypływającym spod niej białawym dymem, chłopczyk dostrzegł swojego ojca. Mężczyzna był blady jak śmierć, ale kolejne zaklęcie trzymał w ręce, gotów rzucić je w każdej chwili.  
     Widmo u stóp Matoby skomlało teraz. Zamieniało się powoli we mgłę, przezroczyściało z każdą chwilą, dłonią jednak szukało jeszcze, po omacku, chłopca. Wzywało go tej cichym, płaczliwym, smutnym głosem. Dziecko chciało podejść, nadal zaczarowane, nadal nic nie rozumiejące, za to pełne szczerego żalu – czemu jego rodzice skrzywdzili zjawę? czy nie widzieli, że chciała mu pomóc? była taka miła! – lecz nue stanęło mu drodze, nie przepuszczało, piszczało tylko, jakby z bólu. Chłopczyk przyjrzał się dokładniej i pojął, że rzeczywiście jest ranne, całe plecy oraz bok miało poważnie odmrożone.  
     — Seiji! — dobiegły go okrzyki.  
     Z niechęcią odwrócił wzrok od znikającej damy – chciał się chociaż pożegnać – i spojrzał w kierunku, z którego dobiegały głos. Dostrzegł swoją matkę, inne kobiety, tłum pomniejszych, służebnych yōkai. Wskazywały to na niego, to w miejsce, gdzie stali jego kuzyni; ich krzyki zamieniały się powoli w lament. Podążył za ich dłońmi. Zamarł.  
     Jego kuzyni leżeli na ziemi, sini, niebiescy wręcz. Martwi, wiedział od razu, całkiem martwi, naprawdę martwi, martwi na śmierć, na zawsze. Jego złośliwi, dumni, durni, zawsze się wygłupiający, kochani kuzyni! Już nigdy nie wpadną z hałasem na obiad, nie będą się razem bawili w chowanego, nie będą uczyć Matoby pisania zaklęć, już nigdy...  
     I naraz okropna myśl dotarła do Seijiego. To ta nieznajoma, to mamidło zabiło jego kuzynów. A zabiło ich, bo on, dureń, wyszedł z domu w gór szukać wiosny, a potem dał się zwieść zjawie! Gdyby to jego rodziców zabito? Lęk, poczucie winy, rozpacz, wszystko to ścisnęło mu gardło; upadł na kolana, płacząc głośno.  
     Jego ojciec minął go, rzuciwszy tylko ciężkie, surowe spojrzenie. Podszedł ku zmarłym, pokręcił ze smutkiem głową. Zaraz dopadli do krewni, ciotki, matki, babki. Szloch kobiet niósł się po górach. Na chłopca nikt z ludzi nie zwracał uwagi – jedynie biedne, ranne nue lizało go po twarzy, ale nawet ono rzucało tęskne, zaniepokojone spojrzenia w stronę trupów. Seiji przypomniał sobie, że straszydło było ulubieńcem jednego z nich; nie zrobiło mu się od tego ciężej, bo już po prosu nie mogło. Najchętniej sam rozwiałby się w mgłę, jak tamten zdradziecki, podły duch!  
     Chłopcem zajęły się domowe yōkai. Kokosiły się, pieściły, wzdychały nad „paniczem", przyniosły ciepłe napoje i nawet jakąś nalewkę, by go uspokoić, owinęły w piernaty, posadziły przy ogniu, zniosły do domu. Rodzina nie zwracała na niego większej uwagi, skupiona na zmarłych, na żałobie. Sam Matoba nie zwracał na siebie większej uwagi; miał wrażenie, że świat jest daleko, za szybą, a on sam jest rzeczą, podawaną z rąk do rąk, chuchaną, wycieraną, kąpaną, wreszcie pojoną ziółkami i układaną do snu.  
     Sen był wyczerpujący, dziwnie długi, pewien majaczeń, koszmarów, twarzy kuzynów i płaczliwego tonu zimowej zjawy. Kiedy wreszcie Seiji się zeń ocknął, zimy już nie było, śnieg zniknął, pierwsze kwiaty nieśmiało rozkwitały, na drzewach zaczynały pojawiać się pączki, ziemia wręcz wybuchała trawą.  
     Kuzyni nadal byli martwi, choć przez moment chłopiec miał nadzieję, że to też był tylko zły sen. Ale nikt o okolicznościach ich śmierci nie mówił, a dziecko bało się poruszyć temat. Gdy wreszcie to uczynił, na poły niechcący, miesiące później, dowiedział się od dorosłych, że żadnego widma nie było, że kuzyni po prostu zaginęli w górach, zwykły wypadek, znaleźli jedynie okaleczone nue, musi być, że chłopcy spadli gdzieś w rozpadlinę; a Seiji przeziębił się ciężko, bawiąc na podwórku, bo nie dopilnowali go, zajęci szukaniem nastolatków. Żadne duchy nie były, rzekomo, w to zamieszane.  
     Przez jakiś czas Matoba nawet w to wierzył, może dlatego, iż wierzyć bardzo pragnął. Później jednak, przeanalizowawszy strzępki rozmów dorosłych, papiery, kapliczki, postawione kuzynom, obrażenia nue oraz dziwaczne, pełne strachu milczenie – albo wymuszone „zeznania" – domowych yōkai, zaczął nabierać wątpliwości. Te rozwiały się ostatecznie, gdy „panicz" został głową klanu, niespodzianie, bo ojciec jego nie był jeszcze starcem, i uzyskał dostęp do wszystkich rodowych dokumentów.  
     Biała dama, zapisano w nich, śnieżna pani, porwała samego następcę, a dwaj kuzyni z piątej linii zginęli w trakcie akcji ratunkowej. W nagrodę i dla uczczenia ich pamięci, kapliczki chłopców umieszczono w części przeznaczonej dla głównego rodu; dostali też, pośmiertnie, pierwszy stopień czwartej rangi, najwyższej dostępnej dla ludzi takiego pochodzenia.  
     Cóż, w tamtym okresie Seiji i tak nie miał już żadnych złudzeń co do świata, duchów wszelkiej maści ani ludzi. Nie żywił też do nich żadnych wielkich uczuć.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS. Dla tych, którzy potrzebują dobrego słowa na zakończenie ; - ): a potem wpadł, ponury drań, na Takashiego Natsume. I, ach, jak się zdumiał – światem, duchami, ludźmi oraz sobą.


	7. Dopóki ciebie, ciebie nam pić

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dla DaiHelsing. Ktoś zamawiał herbatę?
> 
> Tytuł z [piosenki](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s3Xny4OhEYc) kabaretu Starszych Panów, oczywiście.

  
    — Herbaty, herbaty, herbaty! — zaintonował Sherlock, wpadając do domu.  
     — Jest tylko assam albo Prince Wales — oznajmił spokojnie Watson.  
     Holmes, oczywiście, mlekiem swej herbaty nie zbrukał. W assamie czy chińskich mieszankach nie zanurzył ust, bo miał to za „tanie wyrafinowanie dla plebsu; to jest, John, konsumpcyjny odpowiednik «mojej osoby»!”.  
     Ach, tak. Cóż, doktor nadal spokojnie pijał swoją proletariacką herbatę. Owszem, nie z torebki, ale z mieszanki liści oznaczonych po prostu „assam” czy „Prince Wales”, bez plantacji albo roku zbiorów.  
     Detektyw poszedł zapytać pani Hudson, czy nie ma jakiegoś darjeelinga.  
     — Darjeeling są dla bab, mięczaków i snobów — zawołał za nim żartobliwie Watson.  
     — Darjeelingi są dla ludzi, którzy sobie nie zepsuli smaku sztucznie aromatyzowanymi mieszankami z torebek! — odkrzyknął Sherlock.  
     Odpowiedniej herbaty, jak John wyczytał z gorączkowych zapewnień gospodyni, nie było. Holmes wyszedł. Z rozwianym szalikiem, sądząc z rozpaczliwego krzyku kobiety.  
     Wrócił po kilku godzinach. Obładowany torebkami. Doktor ocenił, że przyjaciel właśnie wydał równowartość kilkumiesięcznego czynszu. Lekarz odruchowo sprawdził, czy wciąż ma przy sobie swoją kartę kredytową. Miał.  
     — Nie musisz sprawdzać, nie okradłbym cię... nie na herbatę, w każdym razie — prychnął Sherlock. — Rozwiązałem sprawę mojemu dilerowi. Z wdzięczności postawił mi zakupy. Wiesz, najlepsza herbaciarnia w Londynie to pralnia pieniędzy, więc bez problemów przyjmują zapłatę heroiną.


	8. Szyfry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dla Kaembe. Promptowała [tę piosenkę](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FI6FIPrUaVU&list=UUfVEUnU9KU6Q3C0aHIB3xQg&index=6&feature=plcp).

  
    — Gdyby twoje życie było piosenką, to jaką? Mi pasuje „Sexy back" Timberlake'a — przeczytał blogowy komentarz John. — Boże, twoje nastoletnie fanki...  
     — Rozumiem przekonanie o mojej wszechmocy, ale nie mam pretensji do bycia istotą nadprzyrodzoną — odparł Sherlock nieuważnie. — Zaraz, Timberlake? Drewniane jezioro? Sexy? Back? Może to kod? Może chodzi o drewniany domek nad stawem na Back, w Szkocji – i orgię?  
     Cała postawa Holmes krzyczała nadzieją: „może to od Irene". Watson westchnął.  
     — Głęboko wątpię. Raczej durne internetowe meme. A Timberlake to nazwisko gwiazdora.  
     Ale, spojrzawszy na rozentuzjazmowanego detektywa, machnął ręką na próby tłumaczenia i poszedł się pakować. W Szkocji przydadzą się ciepłe ubrania.


	9. W domu Pana (jest mieszkań wiele)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dla Hildegarde z Takiej Jednej Strony. ; - ) Prompt: herbata, pomyłka, kot.

  
    Pomyłka. Jedna wielka pomyłka, a raczej seria pomyłek, uznał ponuro Heine. Pierwsza: jakiś kot zaplątał się w okolice kościoła. To było pechem zwierzaka – w ogóle nie powinno być go w slumsach. Drugim błędem, tym razem losu, było, iż na stworzonko wpadła Nill, która natychmiast postanowiła je zabrać z sobą i wychowywać.  
    Nill, której nikt nie umiał niczego odmówić.  
    Tak oto czarno-biały dachowiec znalazł przystań w kościele, domu dla kwartetu żywych broni, regularnie najeżdżanym przez Mroczne a Straszne Siły Zła, jak je nazywał Badou. Słowo „przystań” w tym kontekście niewątpliwie było pomyłką.  
    Zwariowany Ojciec kupił koteczkowi, który okazał się kotką, wielką, kolorową kokardę na szyję. I kubraczek ze skrzydłami – brokatowymi skrzydełkami – do kompletu. Tudzież miniaturowe buciczki ozdobione haftowanymi kwiatkami. Ba, nawet cudaczną błazeńską czapeczkę z dzwoneczkami. Nazywanie tego „pomyłką” byłoby sporym eufemizmem.  
     Nill z kolei próbowała poić zwierzaka herbatą, co, jak im wytłumaczyła Liza, po trosze rozbawiona, po trosze przerażona tak kompletnym brakiem podstawowej wiedzy, mogło być błędem wręcz tragicznym w skutkach.  
     Stworzenie wszakże nie protestowało, najwyraźniej zadowolone, że ma dach nad głową oraz pełną miskę. „Oportunista” zrzędził Heine „konformista, tchórz, bezdomna łajza”. Choć przecież wszyscy szukali tutaj właśnie tego.  
     Co, zdaniem mężczyzny, było ostatnią pomyłką, wieńczącą dzieło, największą i śmiertelną.


	10. Skorupka za młodu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dla Badhbh.

Sherlock i Mycroft leżeli wygodnie na kocu, na trawie należącej od niepamiętnych czasów do rozległych posiadłości ziemskich rodu. Woleliby siedzieć w domu – starszy brat czytając, młodszy przeprowadzając eksperymenty; na łonie natury nie było mu wolno, odczynniki chemiczne psuły trawę – ale rodzice uznali, że są za bladzi i wygnali ich na świeże powietrze. Po długich błaganiach zgodzili się, by chłopcy wzięli z sobą książki oraz kosz przekąsek.  
       „Przynajmniej złapiecie trochę tlenu. I poczytacie w naturalnym świetle, sztuczne psuje wzrok!” oznajmiła autorytatywnym tonem mama. Dzieci siedziały więc, łapiąc cenny tlen i równie cenne słońce, sprzyjające wytwarzaniu witaminy D.  
       Sherlock uniósł na moment oczy znad liter, lustrując zieleń naokoło kocyka. Po czym zamarł. Przed sobą widział sześciolistną koniczynkę. Sześciolistną. Ostrożnie pochylił się nad roślinką, by sprawdzić, czy to przypadkiem nie pomyłka, iluzja, błąd wzroku – ale nie. Prawdziwa sześciolistna koniczynka.  
       — Mycroft, zobacz! — Szturchnął brata, zaciekawiony i zachwycony.  
       Ten podążył spojrzeniem za palcem chłopca. Dostrzegł koniczynę. Dosłownie zamarł, Sherlock już widział, jak tamtemu obracają się w głowie przerzutki, zębatki czy insze mechanizmy. Potem starszy z Holmesów chwycił roślinkę, delikatnie ją wyrwał – młodsze dziecko jęknęło, zawiedzone – rzucając przy tym surowym, autorytarnym tonem:  
       — To jakaś mutacja, a skoro to mutacja, to na pewno spisek obcego rządu! Inwazja obcych organizmów do ekosystemu może przynieść opłakane skutki, pamiętasz? Czytaliśmy o tym w książkach o zwierzątkach. Ta koniczynka może być dowodem i poszlaką w jakiejś wielkiej aferze szpiegowskiej! Wracamy do domu! — oznajmił, wstając z koca. — Musimy ją koniecznie zbadać i pokazać rodzicom.


	11. Ciepło

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dla Siean Riley.

Rodzice powiedzieli jej, kiedy słońce zniknęło. Dodali, że to koniec. Jakby nie wiedziała. Owszem, była niewidoma, ale przecież słońce to nie tylko światło, to także ciepło promieni, tańczące na skórze – teraz dla dziewczynki zapadła nie tyle ciemność, ile ciężki, smutny chłód.  
      Oczywiście, że przeczuwała zagładę. Jako kaleka miała jeszcze mniejsze szanse na przeżycie niż reszta mieszkańców Minas Tirith. Na co Złemu niedołężni słudzy?  
      Kiedy doszły ją pierwszy okrzyki o pasku światła na horyzoncie, prawie nie uwierzyła. Pobiegła jednak do okna, wystawiła ręce, mimo bitwy, próbując złapać pierwsze plamy blasku; gdy do niej podeszły, przysięgłaby, że odtąd wszystko już będzie dobrze.


	12. Z archiwum się niekiedy wychodzi z zawałem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dla Fryderyki, podwójne. Prompt był kompozycyjny: śmierć bohatera: ulga i poczucie winy. No, jak to tak ujęłam, to nawet by się na dawną maturę nadawał.
> 
> W 1916 mieli temat, na przykład, _Stosunki Polaków z Zakonem Krzyżackim ze szczególnym uwzględnieniem Grunwaldu_. W 1953: _Młoda Polska Ludowa, młody ja_. Przy całej propagandowości niektórych przynajmniej jakiejś wiedzy te tematy wymagały. A przed wojną na maturze z historii można się było spodziewać pytań o pierwsze kalifaty.
> 
> Ja tego bynajmniej nie piszę celem... podważenia działań MENu. Skądże. Gdzieżby. Ja?
> 
> Ad rem, ad rem: Rowling napisała jednak książkę kultury masowej, nie mogła więc naruszać konwencji. Miejscami rzecz wygląda, jakby ją pisała z teoretykami literatury pod rękę, wybierając z ich myśli wątki dotyczące kultury masowej, a następnie po prostu stosując opisane sposoby. Zwłaszcza w Bitwie, gdzie giną akurat ci, co powinni, by nie niepokoić mieszczańskiego sumienia. ; - ) Ale Rowling, myślę, po prostu ma niesamowity talent do literatury popularnej.

**Konwencja romansowa**

Urządzono, oczywiście, wystawny, piękny pogrzeb zaraz po wygranej Bitwie o Hogwart. Płakano. Krzyczano. Rozpaczano. Chwiano się na nogach, w otoczeniu uprzejmych bliskich albo urzędników z Ministerstwa. Gazety wypełniły patetyczne nagłówki, dramatyczne kondolencje, wytłuszczone nekrologi, sentymentalne wspominki.  
     Wszystko jak należy. Nimfadora i Remus odchodzili z honorami. Okazywano żal, bo przecież mały Teddy, bo heroiczna śmierć, bo przecież to była taka... piękna para. Nietypowa, ale piękna. Zwłaszcza w bohaterskiej śmierci; tylko w niej.  
     Ci, którzy się odważyli złamać tabu, szlachetni buntownicy, pełni dobrej woli burzyciele – leżeli martwi. Przekroczenie granic jest aktem wzniosłym i świętym, i romantycznym – i skutkuje karą.  
     Wszystko jak należy.

 

 

**Z archiwum się niekiedy wychodzi z zawałem**

Minęło wiele, wiele lat nim Harry, porządkując papiery Zakonu Feniksa, pojął, że śmierć Syriusza była „Sprawie" wyjątkowo na rękę. Uniknęli konieczności sądowej walki o amnestię, pytań o rodzinne powiązania. Nade wszystko – Syriusz był niewygodnym sojusznikiem. Prześladowanym przez demony, choroby nerwowe.  
      Jego pobyt w kwaterze głównej był opieką, dbaniem, by nie zrobił krzywdy sobie lub innym. Opieką, która zajmowała czas i środki, którą, wynikało z dokumentów, podjęto jedynie ze względu na dom, nalegania Remusa zbywszy. Rezydencja Blacków świetnie się nadawała na kryjówkę, musieli więc znosić jej właściciela.  
      Aż tu raptem wszystko przeszło na Pottera, który zyskiwał dodatkowo doskonałą motywację do walki. Harry był znacznie wygodniejszym bohaterem: miał przyjaciół, poukładane w głowie, słuszną hierarchię. Syriusz, biło z osobistych notatek członków Zakonu, nie dożyłby trzydziestki, gdyby nie Azkaban. Zabiłby się w jakiś marny, mały sposób, zaćpał, zapił, rozbił na motorze. Upiór, pisali, śmierć jest przy nim i w nim, zawsze zbuntowanym. Wobec rodziny, konwenansów, losu, obowiązków, wobec, napisał wprost Dumbledore, życia. Życia jako warunków, jako świata i życia jako konieczności.  
     Ale jedynie Snape oznajmił na naradzie, do której zaklętych protokołów dotarł Harry: „to dla nas szczęśliwy traf, że Black zginął; martwy nie przysparza problemów, a może nawet się przyda jako męczennik niższej rangi".


	13. Mała zdrajczyni

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dla Cainmak. Miało być o Guertenie.

To był, w gruncie rzeczy, kaprys. Pragnienie, które Guertena znalazł w sobie pewnej nocy, mimowolnie rozmyślając o... bliskich, nazwijmy to. Kochankach, żonach, dzieciach, wnukach. Opuszczali go, wszyscy – jedni wprost, inni stając tak nieznośnymi, że sam musiał ich zostawiać.  
     Jego córka. Jego śliczna córka: krucze włosy, śniada cera, orzechowe oczy. Poświęcił jej wszystko – wszystko, co mógł, jako malarz, jako artysta, wszystko w rozsądnych granicach, myślał gorzko. Może miewał wady, złe nastroje; kto nie ma? A artysta przecież musi, jego emocje to jego praca, dziedzictwo, ślad (w encyklopedii będzie jej imię, „Guertena – włoski malarz, XXI wiek (...) dzieci: córka Anna..", będzie jej imię, tylko dzięki jemu).  
     Był taki szczęśliwy po jej narodzinach. Dedykował jej kolejne prace, dawał w prezencie dzieła warte fortunę.  
     Dzisiaj nawet nie dzwoniła. Należące do siebie obrazy ojca oddała na cele charytatywne. Dzieci, poświęcamy im wszystko, a one odchodzą, a one zawsze nas zawodzą, nigdy nie rozumieją.  
     I tak dumając, odkrył, że pragnie lepszej córki. Potomstwa idealnego. Posłusznego, rozumiejącego, współczującego. Takiego, które nigdy, przenigdy nie odejdzie. Potrzeba matką wynalazku; odkrył środki. Płótno. Wizja artysty. Dziewczynka, która na zawsze pozostanie jego małą. Mary, odbiciem jego myśli. Portret, potrzebował tylko jej portretu, a rzecz się urzeczywistni, pojął.  
     Mówił do niej, malując. Widywał ją, kątem oka. Słyszał głos. W końcu życie z Mary weszło mu w nawyk. Wiedział, że inni traktują to jako ekscentryczny wybryk starego artysty, ale niespecjalnie go to obchodziło. Jego córka, lepsza, prawdziwa córka, była takim cudownym dzieckiem! Znała go lepiej niż on sam i, nade wszystko, nigdy, nigdy, nigdy nie zamierzała opuścić.  
     Odwlekał zakończenie pracy. Może to było przeczucie. Bo kiedy wreszcie uznał rzecz za zamkniętą, dziewczynkę za istniejący malunek, prawdziwy malunek, kiedy ją wydał na świat – nadeszła klęska. Jak z Anną, zupełnie jak z Anną.  
     Mary zaczęła grymasić. Zaczęła żądać. Jej osobowość nie była już odwzorowaniem tej Guerteny. Nabrała innych cech, cech, jak pojął poniewczasie, wziętych ze świata obrazu, z fizyczności farby, stawiającej opór, materialność płótna i pędzla. Mary, skoro zaczęła istnieć poza jego głową, przeistoczyła się w odrębny, obcy byt.     Zrozumiał, że pragnienia wcale nie znalazł w sobie, one go naszło, przybyło skądinąd; nieważne, czy z podświadomości czy jego przeszłego „ja". Nie było jego. Nie-samowite.  
     Obcy byt, który, jak pojął w trakcie jednej z nadal miłych pogawędek o świecie zewnętrznym (kiedy pytała tak zaciekawiona rzeczywistością, tak zafascynowana tamtymi, tak chętna do poznania tego, co na dworze), również zapragnie opuścić swego ojca.


End file.
